


Falling Drinks

by languageismymistress



Series: This is Halloween [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, October Prompt, Pre-Relationship, slight angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Daisy goes to meet Robbie in the bar for drinks





	Falling Drinks

Drinks. Just drinks. Plain and simple boring drinks. Daisy could handle drinks. She drank all the time. Drinks were great. Drinks made her calm, happy, a complete mess that Robbie would see and would never want to be with her again.

She was doomed.

Doomed and gloomed.

The laughter from the corner of the room did not help the current state she was in.

“Shut it Avery.”

“Or what?”

“I’ll tell Angel.”

The pillow thrown at her was more than likely deserved.

Rude, but deserved.

“That’s what I thought.”

Daisy ignored the mumbled words and left her bedroom, leaving Avery unattended but by her own thoughts.

_Serves her right._

The bar chosen by Robbie seemed small and homely. Too many eyes, not enough spaces to hide. All nerves in her system stood on high alert. She hated this, everything told her to run. To flee. To -.

“Calm Chica, just breathe.”

Daisy followed his directions. The shaking of the floor ceasing. The windows became still.

“You good?”

Daisy nodded, unable to trust her words.

“Come on, I got us a table in the back.”

Daisy followed him to a small two person booth. The chairs were next to the other with the table facing outwards. A small space to people watch.

_Or forget about those behind you._

“You sit, I will get drinks.”

Daisy nodded and, once again, followed his directions.

Robbie left her and her mind went into overdrive. She couldn’t stop the thoughts. All of them about what happens if she screws this up, what if she says the wrong thing, what if-.

She stood at the moment Robbie came over with their drinks.

The tall glass falling all over her dress. Robbie went to apologise.

She didn’t hear it.

She did what she knew best.

She ran.


End file.
